How do I smile ?
by Kuronari
Summary: This is the story of Levi .. or Rivaille , the grouchy 28 year old artist and Eren Yeager .. or Jeager , the unfortunate 19 year old new-comer and their adventure through a game called life. Set in an AU , Modern World. Yaoi. Main pairing is rivaeren/ereri , sub pairing(s) will be decided as the plot goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kuronari_ : Ohh , hello there fellow reader. Thanks for wanting to check out my story.  
**

** I've really not much plot for this story , I'm just writing cause why not.**

**Just a heads up that this story is MY story so It's set in an Alternated Universe , my own fabricated universe so you've no right to complain.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the characters , just the non-existence plot.  
**

* * *

A snowy Saturday morning , snowflakes falling down from the grey clouded skies , barely any sound was heard as they softly landed on the snowy grounds of Evergreen , puddles of different shapes and sizes forming , scattered throughout the neighborhood as animals sought shelter in their humble respective homes that were already prepared for the harsh winters. The rich and wealthy gracefully enjoying time at their own overly large homes that seemed like miniature castles , a sip of expensive tea freshly brewed by their servants to begin the day whereas the poor and weak quietly despised them to the very marrow of their bones. Fathers stepping out of their homes to do work , business and earn money for their families. Mothers having to take care of their energetic children , tending to their every need whether big or small.

It was the 28th of November , the season where everybody typically would be hyped and celebrating the nearing end of the year event - Christmas.

A certain grumpy shorty was spending his time cleaning the house alone once again , swiping the wooden-tiled floors with his trusty broom , later on proceeding to mopping as much as he could , the end results being that not a single spark of dust could be spotted as far as the naked eye could see or tell.

Levi - a 28 year old grown man with a mere pitiful height of 160 centimeters and weighing an astounding despite his height , 65 kilograms - had always lived all alone in his bland yet normally always sparkly clean apartment. It was never filled with warmth like most others homes did mainly because Levi never truly had a family before , having spent most of his teenage years underground with the mafia and whatnot while having a dull childhood.

The man always had a blunt, unapproachable and sometimes abrasive personality. His manner of speaking having always been the opposite of polite , normally making comments that were coarse or inappropriate to most , a dark sense of humor always delivered in a deadpan tone of voice which often times was considered rude and sometimes even vulgar. Levi tended to phrase things in a brash , insulting manner and was never one in provoking opponents nor belittling anyone who irritated him.

This often unsettled people and made being around him difficult but despite all of that , he was highly respected and often referred to as 'Rivallie' by most of his co-workers for whatever reasons to the man himself , why couldn't everyone just call him Levi ?

Was it that really that hard to pronounce his name , was that why everybody was calling him that ?

Well whatever.

This is the story of Levi .. or Rivaille , the grouchy 28 year old artist.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kuronari_ : Let's see ... I've been trying to learn art for the first time willingly but no. **

**Attempting to draw the first time is a pain.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the characters.  
**

* * *

Eren on the other hand wasn't much different from Levi's situation either , his mother having been viciously murdered in front of him when he was just a powerless 10 year old boy while his father disappeared after claiming that he had to go on an important business trip on the very same day , It was a truly life-changing day but nevertheless It was over and over usually meant done.

It wasn't that bad once he got over it , he had trustworthy friends such as Mikasa and Armin whom were his precious childhood friends and the trio of inseparable friends had been together even before that fateful day whereby Eren and Mikasa's life changed drastically.

Why was Mikasa involved ? Because she was adopted by the Jaeger family at the age of 9 when robbers pretending to be a visiting Doctor Jaeger knocked on the door , her unsuspecting father earning an immediate stab of a cold , razor sharp dagger to the gut before falling onto the ground as a puddle of crimson blood formed around the dying man. Mikasa's mother , shocked beyond belief as the rabbit doll she had been sewing for Mikasa was dropped onto the wooden planked floor , raven marbles quickly snapping back into reality as the mother courageous - like a mother bear protecting her children no matter what happens - took heavy , intimidatingly loud steps towards the robber duo of men and blocked the entrance , urging for her bewildered daughter to escape from their clutches while she could.

In summary , Mikasa could not move her seemingly frozen-to-the-ground feet and was kidnapped to be sold as prostitute to earn the robbers money in the underworld but was saved by Eren who had disobeyed his father's strict orders of waiting for the police instead of jumping right into danger without any plan , stabbing one of the rubbers , coincidentally in the way the robber stabbed Mikasa's father.

Needless to say , it was a traumatizing experience that she hoped to get over and move on rather than forget to make herself stronger , it was life and she could do nothing about it no matter how long and how much she complained to whomever would listen , perhaps someone called God if God was real ?

Enough about lame-o and boring backstories that probably won't even be brought up unless the Writer feels like it somewhere in the story , back to the main story at hand.

The trio of friends had originally decided on celebrating Christmas together this year , Eren was planning to help put up the decorations on the majestic typical looking christmas tree that they bought from some random shop along the mall , Mikasa doing the manlier jobs such as cooking and whatever her beloved golden eyed adoptive brother was doing because neither Eren nor Armin seemed to have more muscle than her , Armin generally doing the tidying up. Their plans were completely changed when Hanji had contacted Eren , suggesting to him for the three of them to celebrate with everyone else instead of just themselves this Christmas.

" HEYY , ERENN ! " Hanji cheered loudly through the phone , earning a surprised gasp from the dark brown haired male whom took a few minutes to regain his composure before greeting the somewhat _mad_ yet happy go lucky scientist.

" H-Hanji ! "

" It's been a looong time hasn't it , how have you been ? planning to celebrate Christmas with anybody ? "

" Ah , I've been fine , nothing really interesting and everything as per usual to be honest. And yes , I'm planning to celebrate Christmas with Armin and Mikasa , we're even decided to begin decorating and whatnot tomorrow ! "

" Ohhh , that sounds really fun , but hey , I've got a proposal for you Eren. "

" ... W-What is it ? "

" I've always wanted to do this , which is to celebrate our Christmas with everyone for the first time , wouldn't it be fun ? It wouldn't hurt to give it a try , don't you agree ? "

The moment Hanji had finished her proposal , Eren begun to think about it for a few moments , the scientist waiting patiently for an answer.

" So , how about it ? "

" That's .. not actually .. such a bad idea .. "


End file.
